


A Merry Morgan and Reid Christmas

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas with Reid and Morgan. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Morgan and Reid Christmas

Prompt: Merry Christmas  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan  
Pairing: Spencer Reid/Derek MOrgan  
Summary: It's Christmas with Reid and Morgan

There were snowflakes lazily drifting past the window and the wood burning fireplace was lit. The seven foot tree was adorned with an eclectic collection of ornaments and multiple strands of white lights. The smells of pine trees and burning wood filled the air and mingled with the scent of the turkey that the couple had eaten just hours ago. It was a picture perfect Christmas Eve. The two men were sitting on the couch, all tangled up in each other, telling the other about their favorite Christmas.

"Probably the one when I was… 15… maybe 16? My mamma was smiling again and she seemed allot happier. It seemed like everything was okay again. I had decided that I would make breakfast Christmas morning so mamma didn't have to do it", Derek said before chuckling lightly and continuing, "I ended up setting the kitchen on fire," he burst into loud guffaws, remembering that morning, which caused his lover to laugh along, "Momma still gets Christmas cards from the fire department." He added as an afterthought.

After a few minutes that he had used to gather some semblance of self confidence, Spencer began to share.

"I never really had any Christmases as a child. My father wasn't around very much, even before he left, and mom thought that Christmas was a government conspiracy, so we didn't really do Christmas," The young man said before falling silent for a moment, "Definitely the first year I was a part of the team. Remember, we went to Hotch's house, and Haley and baby Jack were there?" He finished, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest, and they laid there for a long time, neither of them keeping track of the time.

"Oh! Look! It's 12:01!" Derek sprang from the couch, almost knocking Spencer off with him. The older man walked to the tree and pulled out one of two packages that rested there and handed it to Reid.

"Derek, I though we agreed no gifts this year!"

"Well, it seems that I wasn't the only one who broke that agreement was I," the older man asked, eyeing the packages still under the tree, "Just open it, Spence."

Still grumbling to himself, Reid did as he was told. Inside the box was a photo book that said 'family'. On the cover there were four photos. One was of the team, one of Diana and Reid, one of Fran, Desiree, Sara, Derek and Spencer, and Reid and one of Derek and Spencer. The book was filled with pictures of the couple, the team, and Reid and Diana.

"Oh my, gosh, Der, this is…" the young genius was speechless as he launched himself at Morgan and placed a chaste kiss on the older man's lips.

"I'm glad you like it, Pretty Boy, but Garcia and JJ helped with most of the pictures, I didn't even know that some of the ones of us existed," Derek answered with a smile on his face, holding Spencer close.

Quickly untangling himself, the taller man picked up the other gift under tree and handed it to his boyfriend, who opened it slowly. In a box that looked suspiciously like it had once contained a tie, was a long silver chain. Upon further inspection, it was discovered that the chain held an ID tag that said: "DEREK MORGAN

SPENCER REID

ALWAYS AND FOREVER" written in ornate scrawl. The other items on the chain were revealed to be Jonathon Morgan's army tags. Derek had to fight back the stinging tears in his eyes as he smiled.

"Spence, where'd you get my dad's dog tags?" Derek asked as he pulled the thin man against his chest and kidded the top of his head.

"Your mom." Were the only words spoken for the rest of the night as the two fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Morgan's dad was ever in the army or if his name was Jonathan - I just kinda made those up.


End file.
